


Putting that Sharp Tongue in its Place

by krakkenafterdark



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild S&M, Mind Break, Mouthy Bottom, Obsession, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Prison, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sassy, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, twin cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakkenafterdark/pseuds/krakkenafterdark
Summary: Starline recruits the Mimic and the others with the promise of revenge on Eggman. He isn't as clever as he thinks  as Mimic has plans of his own.
Relationships: Doctor Starline/Mimic (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Putting that Sharp Tongue in its Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This be my 18+ ao3 because i be an adult with feelings, anyways this isn't my first nsfw fic but no one is allowed to see that shit lmao but you get this into return!   
> quick note to make cause it did slip my mind,, credit for mimic's last name goes to JoeAdok!

_Starline_ . That was all he could think about in his cell. Sitting around as he rotted with boredom. _That damn platypus_. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. He was out on a few missions of his own. A mercenary has no ties, so he makes with his dues, wherever the highest bidder points he follows. He was about to head out for his next assignment before getting a call from Eggman to report to him immediately. Mimic didn’t think much of it because well, the Doctor was always annoyed and upset no matter the circumstances. As he made his way to the Empire and the Doctor, he couldn’t help but wonder what he wanted. Did he want someone gone? A life ruined? Perhaps business to burn in flames? Or maybe to play a little game of guess who? He was a master of disguise after all. 

Before Mimic could get a word in Eggman threw something against the wall, narrowly missing Mimic. “How dare you lie to me,” the Doctor said through gritted teeth. Mimic looked confused, tufts twitching in reaction. He hadn’t seen the Doctor since…since…Oh no. _No_ . Surely, he wasn’t referring to _that_ . “W-what are you talking about,” Mimic asked. Eggman snarled, “Don’t play coy with me! You know what you did! I’ve gotten reports that your former teammate Whisper is alive! Not only that but that she’s been in the battle since the start of the war!” Mimic froze. Even though he couldn’t deny the reality of the situation he still tried making excuses. Maybe he got the wrong wolf? But when he saw the pictures, he couldn’t deny that it was her. _Whisper_ . He knew this day would come. But he figured she’d be a good girl and hide away from the big scary mastermind and now said equally terrifying assassin. Not to mention he hadn’t seen or heard about the Doctor since the nearing conclusion of the war. He silently listened as Eggman screamed about how useless he was, how he should’ve figured Mimic would’ve stiffed him, just like that wench Abyss and all other sea mobians, how he should’ve known he still was a wannabe hero. If it wasn’t for his professionalism, he would’ve treated the Overlander with a knife to the throat. He **_abandoned_ ** that part of him long ago. He was **no** longer a _hero_ . _A Diamond Cutter_ . _He was_ **_Mimic D’coye_ ** _, the_ **_Silent Siren_ **. No good resided in the inky trenches he called a heart. 

His mission was to track down Whisper and finish the job. One more Resistance fighter out of the way. As he walked away, he was faced with the threat of being hunted down if met with failure. He scoffed at the warning when he was away from the Doctor. Before leaving he stumbled upon the Doctor’s incompetent robotic lackeys, Orbot and Cubot. They followed along as Mimic looked for an exit. “I take that your talk went swimmingly, ''the crimson robot said sarcastically. Mimic rolled his eyes, “Well my heads still intact so that’s good enough for me.” Once near the exit, he looked out to the other side as he knew what waited for him. “Say now,” he said, turning to the lackeys. “What happened to the old man after the war?” Cubot quickly spoke up, “He went missing for a long while but these two skunks brought him back a- “Mimic tilted his head. “Skunks?” “Yes,” said Orbot. “I believe they were called Rough and Tumble? Yes, the Doctor lost his memories and went by the alias, Mr. Tinker.” Cubot gleefully interjected, “Yeah. He was nice, like really nice! And then the pretty platypus gave him back his memories!” Cubot cut in, “Technically, it was Metal Sonic who brought him back. Starline simply found him.” The two didn’t even notice that Mimic was beginning to seethe, how his tentacles began to puff up in rage. “Who is this platypus,” he growled. “Doctor Starline, you could say he’s the Doctor’s new fanb-I mean protégé.” Mimic turned around facing away from the robots, “Thank you for the info,” he said as he walked away. 

And there he was. Doctor Starline himself. Walking around their, _no_ . Walking around _his_ cell with that smug aura and that stupid grin on his equally stupid face. He _hated_ him. This was all _his_ fault. He was the reason why he was stuck in this rotting hellhole. If he had never brought back Eggman’s memories, then he could’ve been off scot-free. Could’ve been…no. No, he couldn’t have. He realized that regardless of the Doctor’s amnesia episode, he would’ve found out about her. Perhaps even sooner. He let his anger subside with the new outlook. But regardless, something about the platypus was…off. He went off about how he had seen the errors of his ways when idolizing the Doctor. How he realizes that he didn’t just screw him over, but them as well. How he was allowing them a chance at revenge. Mimic could detect that Starline was hiding something. Sure, he had met flamboyant loudmouths, he knew Eggman. But this, how Starline’s body spoke along with his words, it was as if he was using it as a front to hide something more…nefarious. He initially declined the offer, but the platypus threw in a new proposal. In exchange for Mimic’s services, Starline would remove him from the Eggnet, letting him run free without the threat of being hunted looming over his shoulders. He accepted the offer but once he was away from Starline’s eyes he grinned sadistically. _Oh, so Starline thinks he can fool Mimic now? Acting as if he was over the old man when he had intentions to throw them overboard for him?_ He licked his beak as his own plans were much more, _ravenous_ . Wouldn’t it be just **_hilarious_ ** if instead of Starline _swaying_ him, he _swayed_ the platypus towards him? Taking his _revenge_ by _fucking_ his _brains_ out? Pumping him _full_ of his _seed_ ? Gearing that _obsession_ towards Mimic himself? What a fun little game Starline was getting himself into. 

Once free from prison and back at Starline’s base, he decided to play the nice guy. Listening to Starline’s plans and eating up whatever lie he fed them. Defending him from the other’s criticisms and vice. Praising the ground Starline walked on. The constant highs of ego boosts would get him on his knees, clouding all rational judgment. Of course, he threw questions and sass once in a while, he was a naturally petty mobian but ultimately was lathering Starline up for his plan. Starline paid no mind to it as he knew about Mimic’s reputation. His body count in both his kills and sexual conquests. He made a name for himself as the Silent Siren, capable of killing whoever he wanted, and in the same hand slept with whoever. The other members watched as Mimic would climb into Starline’s lap, acting so interested in his latest schemes. How he touched Starline and let those hands wander in places some would turn red just thinking about. What surprised them was that Starline was reciprocating Mimic’s flirtation. He’d rub the octopus’ tufts, encouraging him to touch wherever he liked. Even moaning as it happened. Getting ever so close to his face. Beak and bill just mere _inches_ away. 

Rough and Tumble would walk away not wanting to see what practically was softcore pornography in front of them. But this confused Zavok. Despite the platypus pledging his loyalty to the Zeti he too knew Starline had other plans set aside. He had no feelings for the platypus in that regard. He had nothing else planned for him besides attacking him once provoked. He didn’t care who he wanted to bump it with. But, if Starline was still loyal to Eggman, still passionate about him. Then why was he grinding up against Mimic like a bitch in heat? Why was he enabling this behavior? Perhaps Starline had no bonds of loyalty for anyone after all? Or was he looking for instant gratification? Eggman must’ve stiffed him hard if he had to resort to not only him but them for help. Like the skunks, he’d just walk away, but stayed near enough to listen, sometimes even peering in to watch. It was rather amusing seeing the Starline who one moment praised the very ground Eggman walked on, in the same tune pant as Mimic humped him from behind. Besides…two greedy and horned up scumbags like them _deserved_ each other. 

After a while, the foreplay began to bore Mimic. It was nice getting handsy with Starline and grinding against that plush ass, but he needed more. He knew Starline needed more. They were full of appetizers, but now it was time for the main course, with dessert of course. After a long afternoon of sickly-sweet adoration, he felt Starline was buttered up enough for phase two. He managed to catch him alone in his room, reading at his desk. Starline was either cooped up in there or in the main room talking with Zavok or arguing with either Rough or Tumble, sometimes both. But him being alone was going to make things much easier. “You need something,” asked Starline, putting down his book. “Actually,” Mimic said as he locked the door behind him. “I was hoping we could have a _private_ meeting.” Starline grinned as he made his way to the bed, beckoning Mimic with a webbed finger. 

Mimic must’ve been more pent up than he originally thought because he pounced onto Starline as if he were prey, beak and bill diving into a passionate battle of lip-lock. They moaned as they fell deeper and deeper into the kiss, growing hungrier by the minute. Mimic was surprised to feel Starline’s tongue slipping inside his mouth, he was going to have to show him who was in charge of this show. The octopus grabbed the back of the platypus’ head, gripping onto his hair as he dominated the other’s tongue. His tentacles made way to Starline’s vest, unbuttoning it, and doing the same to the shirt underneath. The two broke away from the heated session as Mimic tore off his cloak. “F-fuck,” Starline muttered. As quick as they pulled away, they were back in each other’s arms, and into each other's mouths. Starline grabbed Mimic’s crotch, giggling and rubbing the bulge. He bit his lip as he felt the thickness of his cock, he wanted nothing more than to tease Mimic by grinding his pussy up against it. But the octopus had other plans. Mimic undid Starline’s pants and pulled them off. His tentacles made their way to his pussy, slithering around the inner thighs. “Is this your first time,” he asked. Starline’s eyes widened when Mimic asked that question. While the platypus never did the deed with another, he had an assortment of adult toys he used when the temptation was too difficult to ignore. Technically it meant whether you’ve been penetrated or not. Right? “It’s not,” he proclaimed. Mimic got up close to his face, those intense black eyes staring right into his ruby-red eyes, “Don’t lie to me.” Starline’s face flushed and he grumbled that he never did it with anyone but that he had toys that did just as good of a job. Mimic perked up at the mention of toys, he never would’ve taken Starline as someone who would’ve owned them, let alone ever step foot in an environment such as a sex shop. “What kind,” he asked as he dragged his hand down Starline’s body, his hand so close to his slit. “J-just a couple of vibrators and dildos.” Again, Mimic asked what kind, wanting more details on his collection. Starline whimpered when he felt Mimic’s hand gently gliding across his pussy, feeling those thick slick lips. “Just the standard phallic kind? I don’t know, but they’re nothing special,” he panted. Mimic _enjoyed_ how wet he made Starline. They only kissed and he couldn’t help but wondered if he got this wet during _previous playtimes_. 

Two of the fingers made their way inside his pussy and went to work. Starline whimpered as Mimic licked and nipped at his neck. His tongue gliding across before biting down. He bucked his hips as Mimic changed the speed of things, either pumping him hastily or slowly savoring the feeling of his tight cunt. He took pleasure listening to the platypus’ pants and moans. He was getting so worked over a couple of fingers, imagine the noises he makes when the real deal came into play. What Starline didn’t know was that Mimic was losing his mind as we speak. He always enjoyed being someone’s first, but the fact that he was taking Starline’s, _Eggman’s protégé’s_ virginity had him drooling. It made him hard knowing that Starline could say how he was Eggman’s, but he would always remember who he truly belonged to. Oh, it made his cock twitch with excitement. This is going to be easier than he thought, realizing that Starline had _nothing_ to base his sexual experience on other than basic dildos only used to subside his ever-growing lust. 

When Mimic felt Starline was prepared he pulled his fingers out, now coated with the slickness of the other’s juices. He licked his fingers, moaning at the taste of Starline’s nectar, his musk. His pussy had so much to give and well-baby, tonight it was going to _receive_ so much loving in return. “Why did you stop,” Starline panted. Mimic finger fucked him good but ceased further pleasuring when he was getting close. “Well,” Mimic chuckled, palming at his crotch. “Daddy needs a little sugar too.” Starline felt the hairs rise on his body as his face turned a bright red. Mimic was definite _eye candy_ but that _low_ voice and his **dominant** demeanor made Starline’s heart skip a beat. “But before anything else,” he paused as he pulled out rope from his cloak. “Bend over,” he growled. 

Starline nodded as he turned over, burying his head into the covers, ass up in the air presenting himself to his true master. He could smell the desperation coming from Starline’s cunt and it made his appetite grow. He tied up Starline’s hands as his tentacles slithered around Starline’s legs. Playtime was over, now was the true game. Starline winced at the new feeling of being restrained but he wasn’t complaining. He gasped as he felt the octopus’s shaft rub against the lips of his pussy, moaning at his touch and whimpering when the tip nearly touched his clit. “D-don’t tease me,” he whimpered. “Put it in.” He was so close, just a little more and he was all his to take over. “I don’t think you’re in the position to be demanding anything. Now how do we ask babydoll?” Mimic swore he felt Starline get _wetter_ by those mere words. He smirked, _so close_ . “Oh, please give it to me daddy,” Starline moaned out. The way he asked felt _off_ , but it’ll have to do for now. He wanted to _play_ too. 

Before he knew it, Mimic’s cock was inside him. He wanted to grip the covers, but with his hands tied and legs wrapped uptight, he was only able to concentrate on the feeling of the octopus’ member. His cock had girth and felt longer than average. But what he focused on more was those suckers. Rows and rows of small but strong suckers. He felt them cling onto the walls of his pussy stimulating him like never before. “Glad I’m your first huh? You’ll never want anyone else again,” Mimic said as he took a hold of Starline’s hips and went to work, plowing into platypus’ pussy. He couldn’t deny it, Mimic felt _amazing_. That cock ramming into the walls of his virgin cunt was all he could hope for. But he couldn’t help but wonder what he meant by never wanting anyone else. Was Mimic onto him? Or was it just his sass? This was great, but it was going to take a lot more than fingering and doggy style sex to get him to ever steer away from his motivations. Besides, the assassin deserved a taste of his own medicine. 

“Is-Is that all you got?” Starline piped up amid their escapade. “I thought the Siren would have more in store for tonight. Now quit this vanilla shit and give me all you got.” Mimic slowed his thrusts to a near stop. _He did_ **_not_ ** _just_ **_say_ ** _that._ Questioning his skill regardless of what it is, would send the octopus over the edge. Starline was onto him. Well, if he wanted to play rough, then they’ll play rough. Still inside him, Mimic leaned over to Starline, “Vanilla? Is that so? Now I’m going to make you **wish** you learned to hold that tongue of yours,” he said, ending his threat with a low growl. With one hand he held onto the platypus’ hips and with the other took a handful of his hair and yanked on it as he began thrusting into him. This time it was forceful, dominant. Starline wanted this, _no_ , he _needed_ this. He felt the other two tentacles slithering around his body, they began to move him up and down to Mimic’s thrusts. He was using Starline like a sleeve! “How’s this? Good enough for you slut,” Mimic groaned out. “N-not even close,” Starline said, determined to come out on top. What he didn’t expect was for Mimic to pull out. He whimpered when the suckers clung and popped away from his pussy. Was he going to leave him there? There was no way his toys would be able to finish the job. Perhaps he should pipe up and say he was only pulling on Mimic’s tents, a little flare for all the sass he gave him. But when he looked back, he was greeted to the sight of two cocks. Two girthy rods, the underside of them covered in suckers, the shaft a lemonade pink which faded to bright cerulean blue at the tip. Was Mimic about to? Starline couldn’t even finish his thoughts when he felt the two tips press against his entrance. He began pleading with Mimic to wait, that he wouldn’t be able to take two thick cocks in such a small hole. He’d break for sure. “That’s the point you two-faced bitch,” Mimic said. Starline gulped, knowing he was fucked. Figuratively and literally. 

The force of the cocks as they inserted themselves into Starline’s cunt made the platypus cry out in ecstasy. He never experienced so much pleasure, such intensity all at once. He listened to Mimic snarl and grunt as he decimated the man’s pussy. Starline felt the true strength of Mimic’s tentacles wrapped around his legs and body. The vigor of his thrusts and Starline being slammed against him made a loud and wet slapping noise that surely made Mimic lavish in his ways as a sadist. If anyone was listening, then they were treated to a show. A radio show of the great protégé becoming nothing more than Mimic’s _cumdump_. He could tell Starline was starting to crack as he moaned for him. Moaned his name and cried from the barbarity of his cocks. But Mimic had one more trick hidden up his sleeve. He shapeshifted two more tentacles, one inching towards Starline’s neck, and the other down to his pussy. Starline could feel it drawing nearer to his entrance. He could barely handle two, how was he going to take in a third? But that wasn’t Mimic’s plan. He played with the platypus’ pussy, running his fingers along the slit, penetrating it with them and his cock. But he intentionally avoided Starline’s clit. By now it should be rock hard and begging for his touch. Starline felt the tentacle move along on top of his mound and felt a sucker make direct contact onto his aching pearl.

This was enough to make Starline **scream** Mimic’s name. He listened to Starline’s screams as his snatch tightened around his cocks, the intense masochism of their game was enough to make him cum. Normally Mimic would’ve stopped to punish his partner right then and there. Some hard spankings and many apologies were needed to satisfy him but considering Starline the virgin was able to last this long without cumming, it was enough for Mimic to make an exception for. Next time he wouldn’t be so _merciful_ . By the time he removed his tentacle from the clit, Starline was a moaning mess. He felt his legs quiver around his tentacles and his words were starting to become incoherent. _Oh no_ , he wasn’t _done_ yet. Mimic picked up the pace and leaned towards Starline, a tentacle gently wrapped around his throat. “I told you that after this you’ll never want anyone else again. Well?” Starline only moaned back, his mouth drooling from the pleasure. The platypus gasped as he felt his hair be pulled and the tentacle tighten around his neck. “ **WELL** ,” Mimic shouted. “You got what you asked for? Do you want anyone else, let alone Dr. Eggman?” Starline panted as he slowly felt the air leave from his mouth. “N-no I don’t want him! I d-don’t don’t want him anymore,” he cried out. Mimic grinned that same sadistic grin when he was in his cell. “Who do you want then,” he asked, already knowing the answer. “Y-you, you,” Starline said breathily. He gasped when he felt the same tightness in his neck and hair. “What now?! I’ve _given_ you a _name_ to address me by! **Say it** ,” Mimic growled. “D-daddy, I only want you, Daddy,” Starline whimpered as he felt his neck be released. But that wasn’t enough for him, the Siren _needed_ more. “Tell the world what you are,” Mimic demanded. Starline began to whimper it out before again feeling his hair be tugged. “ **SCREAM IT** ,” the octopus commanded. This was it. Starline began to scream on the top of his lungs, “I’m a whore! I’m Daddy Mimic’s little bitch! I can’t function without his cock inside me! I need him more than anything else! I’m his one and only! I belong to Daddy!” Mimic pushed Starline’s head to the bed hair still in his hand as he began to finish him off. _He did it_ . He _broke_ Starline. Eggman’s most passionate lackey was now screaming _his_ name, the lowly assassin he threw away. Starline was now Mimic’s _bitch_ , and hearing that was enough to bring Mimic to climax. He moaned as he began pumping Starline full of his cum. Mimic filling him up was enough to bring him to his second orgasm. They screamed each other’s names as they hit cloud nine. 

After Mimic had finished his release, he pulled out, the duo members now one again. He listened to the platypus whine as he was empty once more. “Oh my, I hoped you enjoyed that. I was held up in that little prison no thanks to you,” Mimic said as he watched his cum drip from Starline’s pussy. _Fuck_ that cunt was too good to just leave alone. Starline gasped as he felt Mimic’s tongue lap up not only his but Starline’s cum. He whimpered as he felt Mimic’s tongue swirl around his entrance, gently nibbling on those thick lips down there. He listened to the octopus’ grunts and moans as he dined on his meal; eating him as if he were _starved_. Once clean, Starline felt his legs drop to the bed as Mimic released him from his kraken-esque grasp. He laid next to Starline, pulling him closer. “Bet Eggman never gave you this much attention,” said Mimic. Starline chuckled in response. Just as he was about to relax after Mimic’s bruteness he was surprised to feel the octopus’ erect cock brushing up against him. “You know,” Mimic said as he began to rub himself off, “That mouth of yours needs training, and I still got enough in me for another round or two. Come and give Daddy some love.” Starline’s tail wagged as he made his way down on his master. 

Mimic watched as Starline began worshipping his cock, kissing and licking the shaft, teasing those sensitive suckers that lined up the underside. He told Mimic how he was now his and that no one could ever compare before taking the tentacle cock into that pretty mouth of his. He smiled as Starline was enjoying his meal. His plan was complete. Starline now _belonged_ to _him_ , and nothing made him _happier_ than knowing that.


End file.
